shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow Dash vs. the Overlord
This is how Rainbow Dash vs. the Overlord goes in The Greater Good. overhears Brea and the alicorns Princess Celestia: We have come to understand that the mysterious detective is no longer a mystery. Brea: Oh, you heard about that. Guess I picked up a thing or two. Princess Luna: It was foolish of us to think that a girl could not be the destined Flame of Thra. Rainbow Dash: Brea's the Flame of Thra? Twilight Sparkle: When the elements are laid out before the destined one, the weapons will react, revealing the identity of the Flame of Thra. Brea: But, Princesses... Princess Cadance: Approach the elements. is concerned as she hears the Overlord The Overlord: What are you doing out here? falls down Rainbow Dash: What are you doing out here? The Overlord: Evil never sleeps. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, well, good never rests. The Overlord: Maybe we should take care if this right now. Rainbow Dash: I was hoping you'd say that. fight each other as Brea exits Brea: Guys, guys, what are you doing out here? The Overlord: Perhaps you should be asking Mrs. Snoopy-Pants that question. Brea: Rainbow, were you spying on me? Rainbow Dash: What? No way! I was, uh, keeping watch. So are you the Flame of Thra? Brea: What? Of course not. Rainbow Dash: So the elements didn't tell you. Ah, that means I still have a chance. Princess Celestia: Truth is, she never wanted to know. Brea: At first, all I wanted was to be like you, but after seeing how obsessed you've become and discovered what I could do on my own, I'm happy being a detective. Rainbow Dash: So then who's the Flame of Thra? Princess Luna: Perhaps we will never know. crashes in Seladon: Rainbow, you were supposed to be on the bridge. Jasiri's dragon spotted them. head to the bridge as they see Dol Guldur Brea: Looks like Rabia's at Dol Guldur. Rarity: That's where the Fang Staff is. The Overlord: And Gorog. Pinkie Pie: That's the place where Rainbow Dash and the Overlord first faced off. Rainbow Dash: And if my memory serves me correct, I'd say one of us cheated when we last fought! The Overlord: And I remember someone needing their Princesses to save them! Applejack: Guys, for the sake of the Fang Staff and Gorog, can we please just get along? Brea: Looks like its chambers have lava waters and a keg ready to explode. Pinkie Pie: Oh, that's what we like. An abandoned fortress with lava waters ready to blow! Princess Cadance: We will do what we must. Fluttershy: Yes, Princesses, but where are the Elements of Harmony? notices something strange Rainbow Dash: And why is the Overlord not here? leaves the bridge Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! gets to a cabin and spots the Overlord stealing the Green Goblin's armor and the Elements of Harmony Rainbow Dash: angrily I knew I couldn't trust you, you thief! The Overlord: Foolish child. I look forward to teaching you a lesson. Rainbow Dash: This ends now! The Overlord: Indeed! charges as the Overlord stands his ground bump into each other as Rainbow survives Rainbow Dash: I'm alive. I'm alive! The Overlord: You need to be taught a lesson! fight each other as he hits her hoof is heard Brea: Rainbow? You in there? locks the door as she tries to open it Brea: What are you doing? Rainbow Dash: Discovering my True Potential! Overlord pushes her as Mac tries to get the door open Mac Grimborn: Unh! It won't budge! Brea: Rainbow Dash thinks she'll unlock her power if she stands up to the Overlord. Rarity: Why would she think that? Brea: Because she thinks she's the Flame of Thra! Applejack: Well, if we don't open this door soon, I think she's gonna be mincemeat. Stand back! unlocks her True Potential door breaks down pants breathlessly Rainbow Dash: I defeated him. I did it! Are my eyes glowing? Did I unlock my powers? Is this my True Potential? Argh! Why isn't it working? Princess Luna: Because you cannot defeat someone who allowed himself to be defeated. The Overlord: I wasn't gonna hurt you, girl. I was only fetching your weapons. Rainbow Dash: You were trying to steal them and the Goblin's armor! Princess Celestia: We asked him to get them. Perhaps it is best you do not reach your True Potential, or else someone could get hurt. Applejack: Way to go, hero. and Deet help him up